Trying Something New
by herzog
Summary: Booth tries out something new . . .


-1"I just don't understand why people feel the need to do that kind of . . . weird stuff . . ."

"Booth spanking during sex isn't "weird" it's perfectly acceptable and enjoyable you just don't know because you're such a prude!" Booth quickly flashed his eyes off the road towards his partner ,

"I am not a prude I just happen to think that love making should be-"

"Boring, monotonous . . ." Bones interrupted him rolling her eyes "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to try out things, everyone has sexual fantasies Booth, even you, if you just admitted that and let someone carry them out for you then you wouldn't be so judgemental of other peoples' and would probably enhance your sex life incalculably!" Bones smirked Booth as he clenched his jaw and fixed his eyes ahead of him, "Bones my sex if is just FINE thank you and not really any of your business!"

"You see that's exactly what I mean, your so tightly wound you get flustered just discussing sex casually!"

"Yuh, with you maybe!!" he retorted angrily.

"Why with me, we talk about everything else . . ." Brennan furrowed her brows, "I don't understand what your problem is"

"Uh Bones, it's not that I just don't want to talk about this with you, I don't talk about my sex life with anyone, it's private! Completely inappropriate topic for conversation!" The partner's lapsed into silence as Bones looked out of her window.

"You know Booth, maybe if you partook in a little experimentation you would loosen up a bit . . ."

"BONES STOP"

"No I'm serious, think about it, you spend all day being the perfect gentleman, stand up guy, someone people admire and look up to that's a lot of pressure to be perfect all the time, Now if maybe you spent a little time, for example spanking someone . . ."

"Bones, trust me I definitely do not need to spank anyone to deal with pressure now can we please change the subject" Booth squeaked helplessly!

"Just imagine for a minute, all day you look put others ahead of you, you're stressed because everyone's been relying on you and then you come home and then you get to have complete control over someone . . ."

"Bones, stop it that's it we are not talking about this anymore this is ridiculous!"

"Booth no listen it could help you relax, inflicting a little bit of pain can be very cathartic trust me."

"I have absolutely no desire to spank or inflict pain in anyway to relax during love making!"

"The pain can also be hugely enjoyable, the shock and expectation it can provide. . ." Booth sneaked his eyes across to his partner, "You, you've been spanked? "

"Well of course, I couldn't very well insist that you would enjoy these things without having first hand experience of them. I enjoyed being spanked, it enhanced many of my encounters but I definitely don't think you would enjoy being submissive Booth, I just wouldn't complement you're alpha male character." Brennan turned to face her partner and her voice took on a playful twang, "On the other hand, maybe you would enjoy being the submissive one, maybe you would enjoy spanked, tied up maybe-"

"What?? Huh no I don't think so thank you!"

"Oh so maybe you would enjoy spanking someone?" A cheeky smile spread over Brennan's face.

"That's not what I said!"

"You would just think about it, in front of you someone's bent over, butt in the air begging you . . ."

"Stop it Bones, I'm serious" Booth snapped.

"When you spank her and she gasps, you see their butt ripple and a pink tinge spreads over it. . ." Booth shifted in his seat trying too push images of Bones, bent over his bed, her ass rippling with the red mark left behind by his hand. He shifted in his seat as he felt a stiffening inside his underwear.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Booth?" Temperance asked him with mock innocence. And continued, "I'm sorry I'm just trying to give you some suggestions to ease your stress levels, because trust me it can be great fun" Booth couldn't work out if it was his imagination or if Bones' voice had taken on a husky tone, either way it was not helpful for his situation and he shuffled around in his seat trying to hide the increasingly uncomfortable tightness in his boxers.

"Booth, I think you want to try it" Bones' teased him playfully.

"No, I don't we really should be discussing the case NOT you're sexual preferences!"

"I can see that Booth you know, you're thinking about doing it aren't you?"

"NO"

"Yes you are, you're imagining smacking someone aren't you! Who is it? Someone you know, or a model or film star, the objects of people's sexual fantasies tell a lot about their character."

"BONES PLEASE!"

"The women you imagine yourself says a lot, for example I whether your fantasies are just a hypothetical daydream, with someone famous or whether you can seriously see yourself trying it, so who is it? You can tell me Booth I can keep a secret!"

"Bones I am not going to tell you , please just leave it alone" Booth's clenched his jaw as his voice wore dangerously thin.

"Booth, it doesn't bother me, I'm very open minded" Bones leant back and sighed deeply, "of course you're ridiculously closed minded and prudish as I said so have it your way but trust me it would do you good to try it" Booth gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as he desperately tried to think of something, anything but Bones' raspy gasps as he spanked her until her smooth ass was blooming a deep scarlet. He sighed, sat up and swallowed desperate to get back on an even keel as he once again attempted to push down the feelings he felt for the beautiful partner as his mind began to wonder to all the other situations he had imagined them in for years. After struggling with his conscience for minutes he just gave up the fight and swerved the car into the side of the deserted road and leapt out his door and ran round to her side and flung open the door ,

"Booth what are you doing?? Why have we stopped here? I don't understand I didn't mean to make you angry I was just trying to be helpful . . ." Booth ignored her reaching in to undo her seatbelt,

"You really want to know huh? Who I fantasise about?" he grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the car and pulled her until they were eye to eye, "It's you ok?" Bones gasped as Booth pulled round to the bonnet and roughly pulled her skirt up around her waist and pushed her face down onto the warm metal and pulled her cotton pants down to her knees. "You just had to keep pushing it didn't you, couldn't just leave it alone." He could hear her deep breaths and feel her quivering underneath his left hand which he had place between her shoulder blades to keep her in place as she anticipated his next move. He looked down at her perfect alabaster cheeks clenched tightly begging him to make his move. He drew his right hand way back behind his head and then sent it thundering down until it collided with her sculpted behind resulting in a loud slap, Booth sighed as he saw the roundness ripple and heard Brennan's gasp. He drew his hand back again, "This is what you wanted isn't it, this is why you kept on about this?" He slapped her again and her body jolted forward as she grunted he increased the pressure on her back, "That's not an answer Bones, this is what you wanted wasn't, you thought you could tease me until I broke didn't you, SAY IT" He pulled back an whacked her ass again,

"YES" Bones cried out as his slap and drew in great rasping breaths.

"Yes what Bones, yes what?!" He demanded pulling his hand back away from her delicate reddening buttocks before spanking her once more.

"Yes . . . yes this is what I wanted!" She spread her hands on the bonnet groaning, "I wanted this" Booth raised his hand to her once more slapping her one last time "I knew it, I knew it!" he shouted out. Rubbing is hands over her tender ass but before she could get her breath he moved his hands to her waist spinning her onto her back and pulled her pants straight off and unzipped his trousers while Brennan lay heaving in deep breaths watching him as he slipped each of his arms under her legs until the backs of her knees rested in the crook of his elbows and his arms reached her hips and roughly dragged her towards him. She spread her arms out to her sides and stared Booth right into his eyes as he pushed himself inside her extracting a deep moan from the depths of her throat as he filled her right up. He began thrusting quickly and aggressively thrusting as she moaned loudly and kept her eyes locked on his. Her moans grew louder and louder until she began to call out his name drowning out the sound of her body thumping onto the bonnet as Booth tightened his grip around her waist and began pulling her against him as he thrusted, groaning loudly . Bones felt the friction growing inside her and as her hoarse crimes grew louder and louder until she reached the edge and felt the waves of orgasm rush over her and rip through her whole body . Booth grunted as he felt Bones contracting around him prompting his release into her. He loosened his grip of her waist and placed them on either side of her leaning against the car trying to get his breathing back to normal as he watched Bones breasts heaving up and down as she lay with her eyes closed above her flushed cheeks. AS the euphoric feeling which had filled him while he had been fulfilling some of his long-held fantasies with his beautiful best-friend a dark feeling of guilt and regret began to loom over him. He stepped back and zipped up and turned away from Bones who was still sprawled across the car.

"Oh god I'm sorry, so sorry Bones, I shouldn't have done that I was just, you were just so DAMN IT" he kicked the dirt and turned away for her." Bones sat up and watched him as he ran his hands through his hair paced around she smoothed her skirt down, "Booth," He turned back to look at her and took a step toward her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to, I didn't plan this" he cleared his throat and straightened his tie and turned to walk towards the car "We should go Temperance, we should have been back by now."

"Booth wait," Bones watched him with some amusement as h tried to sweep past her but she gripped his arm and spun him round to face her. "Booth, relax it's fine that was fine, well it was more than fine actually." She smiled encouragingly up at him but he was carefully avoiding her gaze. She sneaked her hands round his waist and stretched up towards his face gently kissing the corner of his mouth, he kept his face down as she slipped her hands up his chest to his face and moved her kisses along his lips teasing them apart with her tongue until he suddenly threw his arms around her and pulled her up to his body and pulled her against him. He sucked her lips hungrily as their kiss deepened until they could feel the vibrations of his phone in Booths pocket , he groaned and pulled away far enough to answer it while she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah Cam, we had a slight delay on our way, we won't be long ok?" Booth winced as Bones sucked the ear lobe not covered by the phone as he placated Brennan's boss. E slid the mobile back in his pocket and ran his hands down her back towards her ass.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Do you want to have hurt me?" Booth snorted into her neck, avoiding answering. Bones laughed "You see I told you you'd enjoy inflicting just a tiny bit of highly stimulation pain and anything else you want to try we can do it." she whispered into his ear and dragged her nails down the back of his shirt. He laughed and kissed her and pulled her off the bonnet and pushed her towards her car door, kissing the back of her neck before turning towards his own side of the car. They set off in silence back towards the city, partly because both were tired out from their exertion and also because neither really knew quite what to say. "Bones?" Booth looked across at Brennan, "Uh-hu?", "You ok, You're a bit . . . Quiet" She smiled guiltily at him and sighed, "Well . . I just realised that I left my pants on the road. . ." She bit her lip as he snorted with laughter, "Well that's ok, will just save us a bit time later" he smirked at her as he slapped her thigh and relaxed leaving his hand on her leg.


End file.
